Veronika
Veronika is a major antagonist from ''Henry Danger. '' She a member of the Wall Dogs, and thinks they don't do anything illegal (she claims they just make art). She made two appearances so far, in ''Henry and the Bad Girl, ''and ''One Henry, Three Girls- ''both of which are two-part episodes. Henry and the Bad Girl Veronika was with the Wall Dogs as they were preparing to vandalize the mini golf course that night. While Captain Man went to use the bathroom, only Kid Danger was present and attempted to fend them off. However, he was only successful in capturing Veronika, one of the girl Wall Dogs in the gang, trying to handcuff her. When she called Kid Danger a "Herbert" he responded by calling her a loser. this upset her enough to make her cry. Once Kid Danger see that he hurt her, he tries to comfort her. Once he gets close to her she reveals that the crying was a facade and she grabs his hands and handcuffs him to a ball washer. Before leaving, she told Kid Danger to meet her at the Swellview sign tomorrow at midnight, alone. When he asked why, she kissed him. Kid Danger would meet Veronika at the Swellview sign the next time he saw her, and the girl asked if he has feelings for her. She also asked if he does, he must become a member of the Wall Dogs and join her. However, she received an unexpected surprise from Captain Man, thinking Kid Danger set her up. But he assured her he was alone and didn't tell anyone, as Captain Man wanted to take Veronika into custody. A brief skirmish between superhero and sidekick ensued, with Kid Danger being victorious. Veronika was proud of Kid Danger's bravery and they kissed once more. She would welcome Kid Danger to the Wall Dogs, who still believed him to be a threat, even for their leader Van Del. Eventually Kid Danger joining the Wall Dogs turned out to be a set-up for Kid Danger to find out information about the team. Captain Man found their headquarters and the two explained their plan, which took around 45 minutes, after that Van Del lost his interest and ordered the team to capture the heroes. After the battle, the Wall Dogs got arrested with Veronika being the only Wall Dog who escaped. That night, Henry stuck out and arrived. Veronika shows up and they kiss. The police helicopter arrives with their light fixed, but Henry just shoots their light again and they leave. Veronika swears to never spray-paint other people's property again, and she and Kid Danger kiss again. But then, it turns out that she had spray-painted the Swellview sign, just enough so Henry wouldn't see. One Henry, Three Girls Veronika returns as the main antagonist of Part 1 as "The Mad Granny" She was envious at Captain Man for putting the other Wall Dogs in jail, so she dressed up as the Mad Granny and beat him; however, she still maintains her relationship with Kid Danger. One bright day, when Captain Man was giving a speech about Swellview's first public restroom, the Mad Granny appeared and started to attack him with her umbrella. However, she was forced to flee, leaving her umbrella behind. Kid Danger was with Veronika later that night and she was painting a picture of them both together in a cartoon like manner. She was later tracked down by the cops, because they found her DNA on the umbrella she dropped just when she was about to kiss Kid Danger, before the hero could tell her properly he was breaking up with her. She was then arrested and taken to jail. Category:Vengeful Category:Vandals Category:Hero's Lover Category:Female Category:Sitcom Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Teenagers Category:Criminals Category:Minion Category:Henry Danger Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Neutral Evil Category:Malefactors